There is an ongoing need to provide surface-active siloxane compounds for use in surface coatings to impart properties such as water repellency, spreadability, low friction coefficient, reduced brittleness, and high gloss to a variety of surfaces such as wood, metal, and concrete. There has correspondingly been a need to control these properties at a molecular level so that undesirable effects, such as excessive surface migration, poor paintablility, and areas of high localized cross-link density do not adversely affect a surface coating in its properties such as consistency, performance, or esthetic surface appearance.
Surprisingly, the present invention provides a class of siloxanes, each having a single reactive alkoxysilane moiety, which siloxanes are reactive to moisture and compositions having hydroxyl-functionality, including polymers of various kinds and inorganic substrates, such as silica fillers, and which siloxanes are stable and have long term storage capabilities.